The PERVFECT guy for me
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Aiko is new at Fumizuki, and she meets Kouta, a MAJOR PERV! And now he's her whole life. (Aiko loves Kouta)
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Aiko! I've been a student at Fumizuki for about a week now. I just recently moved here. My first week was the most amazing thing ever! And only because of one thing: Kouta! *anime dreamy face* We met in a really awkward way though...

*flashback*

I looked up at the huge building that was going to be my school from now on. I was really nervous about coming here. What if nobody likes me? What if I get placed in class F? In spite of all my worries, i opened the door and went inside. I took the placement test, and luckily I ended up in class A. It was still before the bell, so i went outside where everyone else was hanging out. I was just standing there looking around when suddenly, I heard a camera snap from below me, and i looked down to find a boy snapping pictures of my underwear. Surprised, I jumped and accidentally stepped on his face. I thought i had hurt his face pretty bad, cuz he had a MAJOR nosebleed!

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. Still laying on the ground, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." he answered.

"B-but your nose!" I mumbled. He still had blood flowing from his nose.

"Oh it was already bleeding long before you stepped on my face!" he said, and started laughing at me.

"Oh okay!" I said and laughed too. "Well I'm still sorry about your face. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you could take off your bra so I can snap a few pictures" he replied, a hopeful look on his face. For the next two minutes, he sat on the ground looking at me, and I stood on the sidewalk looking back at him in complete silence. Then he stood up and said,"Well? I'm waiting?"

"Anything BUT that!" I said with a smile.

"AWW!" he cried. "Why not?"

"Well first of all, I don"t even know your name!" I answered. I didn't even know his name yet and I already liked him!

"My name is Kouta and I am a class F student who SHOULD be in class A." he said quickly.

"Well Kouta, I'm Aiko and I AM in class A!" I said.

"Yea yea that's nice. How 'bout now?" he asked.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"Are you gonna take off your bra now?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no. The bell's about to ring, so I've gotta go." I answered. He started freaking out behind me as I walked away.

"No wait! There's still time! And my face still hurts!" Hello!?" he yelled frantically behind me.

"Bye!" I said.

* comes back to present time*

And that was the day i met _him._


	2. I'm dirty now?

Hey! It's Aiko again. It's my second week here now. And I've been thinking, that Kouta guy was REALLY cute! And if he likes THAT sort of stuff, then why not give him THAT sort of stuff? So this week, I tried something I never tried before...

*Flashback*

I walked to school and went straight to Kouta to flirt with him. He was talking to his friends, and (Of course) taking pictures of Himeji's underwear.

"Hey Kouta!" I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh hey greenbean!" He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

" Oh from now on I'm calling you greenbean!" he replied.

"Do you like greenbeans?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they don't have boobs." he answered.

"But I have boobs!" I said.

"No you don't" he argued.

"Yuh-Huh! Wanna see!?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead I've got my camera ready and everything!" He said, and he grabbed his camera. I couldn't believe I had just fallen for that. Oh well, I already got him excited, why disappoint him now?

"Ok fine! But let's go to the locker rooms or something I don't want anyone else to see." I answered.

Once we were there, he said,"Okay, now will you take off your bra?"

"Nope." I said.

"Why not!?" He cried.

"Why should I take my bra off, when YOU could take it off for me?" I answered.

"Ohhh..." he mumbled. He started to unstrap the back of my bra, but before he could take it off, he had a MAJOR nosebleed! "I unstrapped a bra..." He mumbled. I fixed my bra and put my shirt back on, and started to leave the room.

"I guess now you're too weak to snap any pictures." I said.

"You play dirty!" He said from the floor.

*back to present time*

So I guess that means I'm dirty now?


End file.
